YuGiOh! Made in Chile
by Guada
Summary: Aqui pueden ver como es Yu-Gi-Oh! como juego en Chile...


**Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Made in Chile**

**Capitulo 1: "El Comienzo".**

Están dos duelistas en un duelo son Guada Pablo un principiante que acaba de comenzar hace un poco tiempo y Ercole Talo también que ha empezado hace poco...

-Guada: (Roba sus cinco cartas y otra extra por partir) OK espero que estés listo. Jugare con Neo el espadachín mágico en modo de ataque (1700 ATK) y una carta boca abajo finalizando mi turno.

-Talo: (Roba una carta) Colocare al Germen Gigante en modo de defensa (100 DEF) y dejare dos cartas boca abajo para el termino de mi turno.

-Guada: (Roba una carta) Es hora de convocar a LaJinn el genio de la lámpara mística en modo de ataque (1800 ATK) ¡vamos Neo ataca a su Germen Gigante!...

-Talo: Activo mi carta de trampa La Fuerza del Espejo y tus dos monstruos serán destruidos en este preciso momento.

-Guada: Maldición... es tu turno.

-Talo: (Roba una carta) Sacrificare a mi germen para convocar a mi Regla Oscura en modo de ataque (2450 ATK)...

-Guada: Has activado mi carta de trampa Agujero de Trampa el cual destruirá tu monstruo al momento que es convocado.

-Talo: Con que ese era el plan... ya veo... bueno dejare otra carta boca abajo y terminare mi turno.

-Guada: (Roba una carta) ¡Doro! Bien, utilizare la Graciosa Caridad la cual me permite robar tres cartas y descartarme dos (Cumple el efecto) ¡bien es hora de utilizare mi Espacio Místico en tu nueva carta boca abajo!

-Talo: Es peor has destruido mi Grito de Regla Oscura.

-Guada: Es hora de que este duelo se ponga más emocionante, utilizare Renace el Monstruo para revivir a mi convoco el Cráneo que descarte con mi Graciosa Caridad y convocare ahora a mi Kycoo el destructor de Fantasmas que estará equipado con el Pendiente Oscuro y es hora que pierdas este duelo, ¡vamos chicos ataquen!

-Talo: ¡Noooooooooooo...! (Guada 4000/Talo 0)

-Guada: Bien entrégame tu carta más rara.

-Talo: Toma llevate mi Regla Oscura. (Se va y Guada queda solo en el callejón en el que estaban jugando)

-Voz: ¿Vamos un duelo?

-Guada: ¿Quién eres?

-Voz: Soy Luke Felipe.

-Guada: Vamos que tanto puede ser otro duelo (Los discos de duelos se ponen en posición de duelo y ambos roban sus cinco cartas y Guada 1 mas para partir). Partiré colocando a la Elfa Mística en modo de defensa (DEF 2000) y una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-Luke: (Roba una carta) Pagare 1000 puntos de vida (Luke 3000/Guada 4000) para usar Dúo Delincuente con la cual te descartare una carta al azar (Le descarta Regla Oscura) y tu deberás descartarte otra.

-Guada: Bien descartare a mi Espacio Místico (lo cumple).

-Luke: Continuo con mi turno utilizando Raigeki y esta carta mágica destruirá a tu Elfa, ahora convocare a la Tortuga Pirámide en modo de ataque (1200 ATK) y atacare directo a tus puntos de vida (Luke 3000/Guada 2800) y terminare colocando una carta boca abajo.

-Guada: (Roba una carta) Perfecto convocare a Kycoo el Destructor de Fantasmas en modo de ataque (1800 ATK) y dile adiós a tu Tortuga, ¡Vamos Kycoo ataca! (Luke 2400/Guada 2800)

-Luke: Cumpliré la habilidad de mi Tortuga y convocare especialmente a mi Lord Vampiro en modo de ataque (2000 ATK).

-Guada: Bien pero revelare mi carta boca abajo, Fisura con esta carta destruiré a tu Lord Vampiro y terminare mi turno.

-Luke: (Roba una carta) Bien ahora te llevaras una sorpresa porque mi Lord Vampiro revive ja ja ja y ahora convocare a Don Zaloog en modo de ataque (1400 ATK) Vamos vampiro ataca a su Kycoo y Zaloog ataca directo! (Luke 2400/Guada 1200) y por la habilidad de mi zaloog te descartare una carta de la mano (descarta Convoca el Cráneo). Y termino mi turno.

-Guada: (Roba una carta) ¡Bien! Utilizare Renace el Monstruo y reviviré a mi Convoco al Cráneo en modo de ataque (2500 ATK), vamos convoco al Cráneo ataca a su Don Zaloog!...

-Luke: Has perdido porque activas mi carta de trampa los Cilindros Mágicos los cuales redirigen el ataque a tu puntos de vida (Luke 2400/Guada 0) y es hora de que me entregues tu Kycoo.

-Guada: Adiós viejo amigo...

-Voz: Alto, era imposible que Guada pudiese ganar si solo es un novato mejor juega contra mi Fuentealba Álvaro, y si gano deberás devolver el Kycoo a mi amigo.

-Guada: Que bien me vengaras.

-Álvaro: Yo no vengo, yo juego.

-Luke: Bien es hora del duelo...

Esta Historia Continuara...

NOTA: Cualquier coincidencia con la vida real de nombres y todo lo demás es solo COINCIDENCIA.


End file.
